A New Home
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Adam is your typical 18 year-old guy well except for the fact he has to fight through zombie infested Georgia all while looking out for his younger sister Carly but all that changes when he meets a certain policeman and his group of friends now can Adam find a way to fit in with his new family as well as win the heart of the girl of his dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wasup Y'all I've wanted to write a Walking Dead fic for a while but just now got around to it I think this one is going to be a big hit I hope Y'all enjoy it**

A New Home

Carl and Beth move quickly down the aisles of the Wal-Mart scanning for anything they can bring back to the group.

They are walking down the sporting goods isle when they see a young guy walking towards them.

As he gets closer they notice he looks to be about 18 with short brown hair covered by a black Savannah P.D baseball cap with a grey shirt blue jeans a holster with a large revolver and pair black cowboy boots.

"Stop right there" Carl says pulling his pistol and pointing it at the guy.

The guy immediately stops and puts his hands up

"Whoa man don't shoot I ain't dangerous I swear." He says calmly

"How can we trust you?" Carl says still suspicious of the guy

"Well I didn't pull my revolver on you I just calmly walked up and put my hands up."

"Thats true Carl he could have shot at us if he wanted to." Beth says sympathetically

She starts to walk towards him

No Beth don't go near him." Carl shouts

"Hi I'm Beth Green." She smiles and extends her hand

"Adam Rogers" He says smiling and shaking her hand

Carl lowers his gun and eases up slightly.

"Oh and this overprotective guy in the cowboy hat is my boyfriend Carl Grimes." She says pointing to Carl

"Well its nice to meet y'all and I don't mind having the gun pointed in my face with the world the way it is now you can never be to careful about people." He says his southern accent clear in his voice

"So Adam are you with a group" Beth asks curiously

"No only other person I have to look out for now is my younger sister."

"Well where is your sister?"

"Well much like your boyfriend I took safety precautions I told her to hide until I gave her the all clear signal."

Suddenly he makes a squirrel call and soon he is joined by a young girl about 16 with curly brunette hair a blue polo shirt jeans and white sneakers pushing a shopping cart full of supplies.

"Carly this is Carl and Beth." He says pointing to Carl and Beth

"Carl, Beth this is my little sister Carly." He says pointing to the girl who just walked up

She smiles and Shakes Carl and Beth's hands.

"Carl we should take them back with us"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carl says uncertainty in his voice

"Well really don't know them that well"

"Come on Carl they're all alone we need to help them." She pleads

"Besides your Dad did say we need help to maintain the prison." She says this time shooting him a sympathetic look

"Fine we'll take them back your just lucky your puppy dog eyes still work on me.

So they turn around and walk back down the aisle toward the entrance.

As their walking the only sound that can be heard is the rhythmic tapping of Adam's boots on the floor.

"Adam are you ever going to get a quieter pair of shoes." Carly says pointing down at her brother's boots

"I'll tell ya what Sis I'll get rid of my boots when you get a new haircut." He says playfully shoving his sister

**So that's the end of the first chapter Carl and Beth are out on a supply run when they run into Adam and Carly after talking and a little gun waving Beth and Carl more or less decide to take them back to the prison what will happen when they get their guess you'll just have to wait to find out**

**Bonus Question: Can the people at the prison trust Adam and Carly or is Carl right after all?**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 A Long Drive Back

Hey wasup Y'all I know I brag on my readers all the time but I'm so happy so thanks to everybody that reviewed and Is reading A New Home Oh and as for Carl and Beth they will be a big part of this story but not the main part of this story because that honor goes to Adam and Carly anyway enough of my talking here's a brand new chapter of Coming Home I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2 A Long Drive Back

Once their outside Adam pulls his truck around and he and Carly load it up with the supplies from the Wal-Mart.

They agree to follow Carl and Beth in separate cars back to the prison.

Inside Adam's Truck

"So do you think we can trust Carl and Beth" Carly says looking at her brother concern in her eyes

"I think so I trust Beth she truly seems like a good person."

"But I want you to watch out for Carl and anyone else in this group until we know we can trust them." He says a serious tone in his voice

"I know I remember what dad said" She sighs

Carl and Beth's Car

"Look Beth I know you want to trust these guys but I just don't think we can trust them." He says very seriously

"Carl I can't believe you we need to help them they don't have anyone else there all alone"

"And besides you've seen what the walkers can do."

"It's like my Dad said if we're going to survive this we need to work together." She says a calm tone in her voice

"Beth don't you remember what happened when we trusted the prisoners." He says irritation and anger in his voice

"Or how about when…"

Beth cuts him off

"What about Michone, Sasha, Tyreese"

We let Andrea back into the group even after what happened with her and the Governor ." She says sympathetically

"Those were different circumstances" He says a little less irritated now

"No they weren't they proved themselves just like Adam and Carly will."

"Look all I'm asking is for you to give them a chance Carl."

"I don't know" He says hesitantly

"Please Carl for me." She says a pleading look in her eyes

"Fine I'll do it for you"

"But you better hope I don't catch them stealing or doing anything else to harm the group." He says still slightly irritated

"Thank you" She says as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek

So that's the end of the chapter and for those of you who haven't figured it out this story takes place during season 4 after the big Governor Woodbury mess as you can see Adam is a little suspicious of Carl and Carl is a little suspicious of Adam and Carly once they get to the prison will everyone feel the same way guess you'll just have to wait to find out

By the way don't worry Andrea's part in this story comes up real soon for those of you waiting for that

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Wagon

**Hey** **y'all glad everyone is enjoying ANew Home I know that there is alot of people who are anxious for Andrea to show up that's coming soon so don't worry but for now y'all enjoy a new chapter of A New Home**

Chapter 3 Welcome Party

They pull in and get out of the truck.

They are quickly surrounded by a bunch of people curious about the strangers in the silver pickup truck.

Eventually a middle aged guy with long black hair and a beard walks up.

"Hey Rick" Beth says with a smile

"So how did the run go?" Rick asks curiously

"It went alright Dad we got alot of canned food some formula for Judith and a few cases of bullets."

"Oh and I see that you brought some new people back with you."

" Yeah this is Adam and Carly" Beth says pointing to Carly and Adam

"I told her it was a bad idea." Carl says a serious tone in his voice

"Well did you ask them the 3 questions? Rick asks curiously

"I umm forgot them." Beth says slightly embarrassed

"Wait 3 questions? " Carly says a slightly confused look on his face

"Well the 3 questions are just something we ask all people who want into the prison."

"You awnser them correctly you can stay you awnser wrong we give you some food and you have to go." Rick says curiously

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"We lost count months ago"

"How many people have you killed?"

"4"

" 3 of them tried to raid our camp one night and steal or supplies."

"And the last one kidnaped my sister tried to rape her before I took my knife and cut him." He says angrily

Carly puts her hand on her brothers shoulder.

" Thanks Sis." He looks over at his sister and smiles

"Well I'm going to have to meet with a few more people before I can say for sure that you can stay but your odds are looking pretty good." Rick says with a smile

"But for now Andrea will show you where you will be staying."

Rick walks off and a few minutes later they are joined by an older girl in her late 20's with long blonde hair.

"Hi Andrea." The Blonde girl says smiling

" I'm Carly and the quiet guy beside me is my brother Adam" She says smiling and pointing to her brother who hasn't said a word since Andrea walked up.

"So Rick told me I'm supposed to show you where you'll be staying."

"So I guess follow me."

So they follow Andrea inside and down a the hall to a large cell block with cells lining the left wall.

"Whoa we get to stay here." Carly says excitement and surprise in her voice

"You must be pretty excited huh." Andrea says with a smile

"Well yeah this is the first time we have slept inside and on a bed in months." Carly says still smiling

They walk down the row of cells until they get to this one big cell .

"Here you go you two can can stay here its big enough that both of you should be pretty comfortable." Andrea says opening the cell door

"Well thanks for showing us to our cell." Carly says with a smile

"Your welcome"

"And if you need anything just come find me." Andrea says with a smile while sneaking a glance at Adam

Andrea starts to walk off before Adam runs up and stops her.

"Hey Andrea thanks for everything."

"What do you mean?" She asks curiosly

"Well you made Carly smile earlier I haven't seen her smile like that in months."

"Its kinda nice to see a little bit of the old Carly back and I appreciate it" He says smiling

"Glad I could help."

"So I'll see you around."

She turns and walks off back towards the prison yard not letting Adam see the huge smile on her face.

**So that's the end of the chapter Carly and Adam were introduced to Rick they answered the infamous 3 questions and then were introduced to Andrea who it seems Adam and Andrea already fallen for each other for what will happen next between Adam and Andrea and will Carly have anything to do with it guess you just have to wait to find out.**

**Bonus Question- How long do you think it will take for Adam and Andrea to end up together?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Y'all just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story this chapter will include alot of Andrea/Adam hope you enjoy it so again thanks for all the support and enjoy a new chapter of A New Home

Chapter 4 Support from a Friend

Its been 3 months since Adam and Carly showed up at the prison.

Emily and Beth bonded instantly and are now best friends Along with her sister Maggie.

Adam has become best friends with Andrea bonding and becoming very close over the last 3 months.

He has also become good friends with Darryl after going on a few hunts for the prison.

It's a cool fall day Adam stands and the top of the guard tower he tips his black cap lower as the wind gust through the air slapping him in the face.

He looks down on the prison yard Carl and Rick are tending their garden, Darryl is shooting cardboard targets with his crossbow and Carly and Beth sitting on a bench talking.

Suddenly he hears footsteps and turns to see Andrea standing behind him.

"Hey want some company?" She says smiling

"Yeah sure" He says a distant almost sad tone in his voice.

She walks over and stands beside him.

"Your sister looks happy" She says the same smile still beaming on her face.

"Yeah I've never seen her as happy as she has been the last 3 months"

"Well why are you so upset then?" She says concern in her voice

"Because I know that once all the food and supplies are gone that Carl and Lori will want my sister and I thrown out right away."

"That isn't true"

"You haven't seen the way the look at us everyday" He says with a sigh

"I mean Carl looks at me like I'm the Devil and the other day he told me right off the bat that when the day comes to start throwing people out that Carly and I are at the top of the list of people to throw out."

"And Lori is no different she looks at Carly and I like were excess baggage like were taking up valuable food and resources even though I go out on hunts with Darryl pretty regularly and I go fishing with you all the time."

"Not to mention that Carly has taken up sewing plus she helps Beth with Judith and is helping Carol teach some of the younger kids." He says anger flashing in his words

"Wow you've held that in for a while huh." She says comfortingly

"Yeah I guess I was"

"I'm sorry for throwing all this on top of at one time." He says feeling bad for acting the way he had towards her.

"It's Ok were best friends were supposed to be able to talk to each other about stuff like this." She says giving him a sympathetic smile

"That goes both ways you know." He says returning a smile

" I know" She leans over and kisses him on the cheek before turning and walking off.

Leaving him with the biggest grin you ever seen.

So that's it I hope Y'all liked that little conversation between Adam and Andrea I know y'all are anxiously waiting for Adam and Andrea to admit their feelings for each so don't worry that will be coming soon I just didn't want to rush into that part of the story to quickly

Bonus Question- If Shane was still part of the group how do you think he would feel about Adam and Carly?

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	5. Chapter 5 She's Got This Thing about her

**Hey Y'all just want to once again to thank everyone who has viewed reviewed and is following A New Home I also want to thank Emo Rocker 101 for being the first to favorite A New Home Well I've talked enough here is a new chapter of A New Home hope Y'all enjoy it**

Chapter 5 She's Got this thing about her

**Later that Day**

A few hours later Adam is sitting on a bench with Carly and Beth playing his guitar.

He looks over and notices Andrea helping Carl and Rick in the garden.

He smiles even covered in more dirt than usual she still looks beautiful.

He starts to strum and sing never taking his eyes from Andrea.

**It might be her smile cause it can change my day **  
><strong>blue eyes that chase my blues away <strong>  
><strong>Might be her touch that keeps me coming back for more <strong>  
><strong>Her loving words that keep me going strong <strong>  
><strong>that heart of hers hang my future on <strong>  
><strong>What it is well I can't say for sure<strong>

Eventually a crowd of people including Andrea begin to gather around the bench where Adam is playing

**It's just she's got this thing about her **  
><strong>she's got this thing about her <strong>  
><strong>Like that magic in your favorite song<strong>  
><strong>you just can't put your finger on <strong>  
><strong>In her arms when were all alone <strong>  
><strong>I get the feeling that I've come back home <strong>  
><strong>she's got this thing about her <strong>

**She stops time when she moves through a room **  
><strong>When she leaves she's always gone too soon <strong>  
><strong>and I'm counting down the minutes till she's back <strong>  
><strong>She's the love I've known eternally <strong>  
><strong>that always feels brand new to me <strong>  
><strong>I can't separate the fiction from the fact <strong>

**It's just she's got this thing about her **  
><strong>she's got this thing about her <strong>  
><strong>Like a hymn in a cathedral hall <strong>  
><strong>watching April snowflakes fall <strong>  
><strong>In her arms when were all alone <strong>  
><strong>I get the feeling that I've come back home <strong>  
><strong>she's got this thing about her <strong>

**Like the magic in your favorite song **  
><strong>you just can't put your finger on <strong>  
><strong>She's got this thing about her<strong>.

As he stops strumming the crowd of people begin to clap and cheer.

He smiles over at Andrea.

He puts his guitar down and starts to walk over to Andrea when he is stopped by some of the girls that were watching him.

She can't help but smile at the fact that all those girls just ambushed him but she also can't help but feel a little jealous.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps brings her back to reality.

She turns to see Darryl looking at her grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" She says slight irritation in her words

"You like Adam don't you?" He says trying to hold back a smile

" Andrea come on I've known you for 3 years now."

"Ok so what if I do?" She says upset at the fact that he is pushing the subject

"Well then why don't you just tell him already?"

"Well Darryl for starters he's 18 and I'm 26 so there is a pretty big age gap."

"Oh come on Carl is 14 and Beth is 17 and their dating."

"Now what else you got?" He says a cocky smile on his face

"Well I'm not even sure he likes me." She says with a sigh

" Did you not just here that song he just played?"

"He was probley singing it for Beth or one of those other girls."

" Really because I guess you didn't notice but he was smiling at you the whole time he was playing."

"Not to mention that he is always stealing glances at you at meals and when we are outside working."

" I mean he almost dropped a hug roll of fence wire on my foot the other day because he was busy staring at you."

She try's to keep from laughing at the scene playing in her head but she can't help it.

"He likes you he's just scared."

"Wait you mean to tell me that Adam the guy that can take out a group of walkers with a baseball bat and a can of soup is scared of me."

" He's not scared of you just telling you how he feels about you."

" I don't blame him either I would rather take on a whole herd of walkers than tell Carol how I feel."

" Fine Darryl I'll tell him after dinner as long as you and Carl are willing to switch perimeter check duty with us."

"Sure I'd be happy to trade I didn't feel liking walking around in the cold dark night anyway." He says smiling

"Oh and Darryl you should really take some of your own advice." She says placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

**So that's the end of chapter 5 I hope Y'all liked it because I know I had fun writing it and if any of you were wondering the song in this chapter was She's Got This Thing About Her By Chris Young Y'all should check it out it's a great song**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	6. Chapter 6 Putting Your heart on the Line

**Hey y'all so long time no story right well let me just say I hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter and I'm sorry I have made y'all wait almost 3 months for Adam and Andrea's relationship talk but here it is finally I hope y'all like it **

Chapter 6 Putting Your Heart on the Line

**Later that Evening**

Later that evening after dinner is finished Darryl as promised releases his and Carl's night watch duty's to Adam and Andrea.

There is a cool breeze in the air as the bright orange glow of a harvest moon baths Andrea and Adam in light as they circle the fence both of them comfortably silent taking in the sounds of the crisp Fall evening.

They are circling the perimeter one last time when Andrea breaks the silence.

"Hey Adam do you remember earlier when you were singing that song while we were all outside working?"

"Yeah I remember why?" Adam asks a nervously shifting from one foot to the other

"Well I was just figured that with the way you were singing you were singing it for someone and I was just wondering who that someone was."

"Well I Uhh…." Adam says his voice now very shaky and anxious

"Look Adam I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Andrea says comfortingly as she takes Adams hand and leads him over to one of the picnic tables in the prison yard

"Ok fine Andrea I know it's weird but I was singing it for you ok."

All the sudden silence takes over again Andrea sits there smiling Darryl's theory having just been confirmed while Adam sits their fidgeting nervously knowing that his deeply guarded secret is now out in the open

"Look I know it's weird and I know that you're like 6 years older than me but I can't help it ever since that day we showed up at the prison and I first met you I have been hopelessly in love with you." Adam says finally breaking the silence

"And now that you know if you think I'm weird and you never want to talk to me or even look at me again I'll definitely understand." He says getting up to walk away

"Wait" Andrea says getting up and grabbing his hand to stop him

"Why do you like me anyway?" Andrea asks curiously

"I mean I'm so messed up emotionally and physically I'm like I giant ticking time bomb." She says trying to hold back the stray tears threatening to fall

"Look Andrea I like for a lot of reasons you're a genuinely sweet person even though the world has gone to shit you still try to keep a happy outlook on life even though you have went through so much." He says smiling and then wiping the stray tears away

"You're also very loyal to me and the rest of the group I have no doubt that if I came down to it you would give your life for me or Carly or anyone else in the group if they were in danger."

"Oh and as far as issues you might have issues but so do I and everyone else for that matter."

"I mean the world has been taken over by flesh-eating monsters that look just like us we have to constantly run and hide from all this all while trying to keep our sanity as well as those little things that make us who we are so I'm sure that all of us are walking around with a few scars both physical and emotional."

"Look the point is that Andrea I love no matter what and as long as I'm living and breathing however short that might be you are going to be one of those people I make sure stays safe because I love you." He says smiling at her before taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately as the orange glow of the moon shines down on across their faces

As Andrea and Adam stand their kissing it seems as though the world is standing still and for once there are no flesh-eating walkers lurking outside the gate no worries about food or survival everything is perfect well except for a person standing in the shadows near one of the cell block entrances watching them intently

**So there you go Andrea and Adam finally get their moment I hope y'all liked this chapter and I will try to add more as soon as possible as always reviews and P.M's are always welcome so feel free to message me anytime **

**Bonus Question- Who do you think the mysterious person lurking in the shadows was?**

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
